


Christmas Break

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Jewish Character, Jewish Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, his last name is Stilinski ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is nervous about picking Scott up from the airport. For some reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Break

Stiles was nervous as he waited in the airport for Scott. He jumped when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Scott: _just landed!!! :D_

That could mean they were still looking at like half an hour before they got to leave the airport—depending on how long baggage took. He texted Scott back, saying he was waiting by the baggage claim for Scott's flight. God bless technology, honestly. He had no idea how people did this before you could Google info about anybody's flight.

Finally, a horde of people came around the corner towards the baggage claim and Stiles saw Scott's goofy grin in the crowd immediately. His heart rate hammered up and Scott caught sight of him immediately. He raced forward, his backpack loose over one shoulder, and nearly tackled Stiles into a hug. It was a tight, warm embrace and Stiles was starving for it; he had gone an entire semester without any physical contact with his best friend. And yet, at this touch, he felt so nervous and out of place. Like maybe he didn't have the right to touch Scott anymore, after just one semester apart. It had hurt him that much to be away from Scott. He wished they'd both gotten into the same college. But Scott was at SoCal and Stiles was at MIT. He got in. He had to go.

"Are you okay, dude?" Scott asked, finally pulling away but keeping his hands on Stile's arms, not letting Stiles move away. "You seem…nervous?" His nose was clearly smelling something on Stiles.

"I'm okay. I'm just really happy to see you. And I'm hoping the baggage claim won't take too long. That always gets me a little antsy. I’ve lost one too many bags in there."

"Ha. I hope it doesn’t take too long, too."

…

The car ride was pretty chill. They swung by Starbucks and grabbed some warm, winter-themed lattes and talked about their classes. Grades hadn’t come out yet so they both were a little nervous about a few classes since they were still only taking prerequisites that weren’t necessarily in their respective fields.

“I really kind of hate biology. It’s pretty boring.” Scott said.

“That might wind up being a problem for veterinary medicine, Scott.”

“I know. I have a few more classes I have to take. And it just gets worse from there. Chemistry, bio chemistry, _organic_ chemistry. That one I’m really not looking forward to.”

“I’m not even involved with that stuff and I’ve heard horror stories about orgo.”

“Me too.”

…

Stiles had already gotten all his things set up at his dad’s house so he decided to help Scott set up at his mom’s house. Though, when they got there, Stiles went straight to the fridge.

“Scott!” He hollered up, though he knew Scott could probably hear him just fine if he spoke in a regular voice. “Looks like your mom is gonna be working late. Bless Melissa, she left us—I mean you—a casserole in the oven.” Stiles went about preheating the oven and trying not to salivate too much as the casserole started to smell really nice.

“You were so much help, Stiles.” Scott said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he came in to the kitchen.

“You’re a werewolf, Scott. Not like you need my help anyway.”

“I am a werewolf.” Scott moved forward, oddly close to Stiles and his nose was going again, like a rabbit. “Casserole smells good.” He said, suddenly, almost distractedly, moving swiftly out of Stiles’ space.

 _That was weird, right?_ He thought to himself. _I’d better text Kira, see what she thinks_. He pulled out his phone as Scott started to pull the casserole out of the oven.

 _You dated Scott_ , Stiles was a quadruple texter, so before he could send the next text Kira had already responded: _Yeah?_ She said and Stiles could picture her weirded out face.

 _Did he…sniff you a lot?_ This time he was waiting a while for a reply so he happily took the plate Scott offered to him and followed him to the living room where they both plopped down on the couch.

 _Yeah, I guess_. Kira had texted back. And then another rapid text after that: _He’s a werewolf. Half of their perception is through smell, honestly. Same for me._

 _Hmm._ Stiles texted back and left his phone open as he watched the little bubble pop up that told him Kira was replying.

 _Why?_ Was all she said back.

_Idk. He was just standing all close to me and he seemed like he was…really concentrating. It was just weird, I guess._

At that point, Scott was giving him a funny look about the buzzing coming from his phone.

“Sorry.” Stiles quickly replied and put his phone on silent, leaving it out. Scott was putting on a Christmas movie. Stiles wasn’t really paying attention—he was just watching the bubble on Kira’s end stop and start and stop again. He wanted to text her again but he didn’t want to be annoying.

Stiles, he’s your best friend. Please don’t worry about it. And I’ll see you at the Christmas party, okay?

 _Okay_. Stiles texted back and finally put his phone down, only then realizing that Scott and turned the TV back off.

“Are you okay, Stiles? You’re acting kinda weird.”

“ _I’m_ acting kinda weird?” Stiles bobbed his head around in that awkward way he did when he was offended. Scott sighed and put his plate down on the coffee table. Neither of them had had a bite, despite how delicious it smelled. There was definitely a copious amount of cheese

“Stiles, can I show you something?” Scott asked, not really making eye contact and reminding Stiles of the shy kid Scott was before the bite.

“I mean, yeah, I guess.” Stiles said, almost defeated. He couldn’t even sort of be mad at Scott, even when he wanted to.

“Come on.” Scott lead him up to his bed room, silent the whole way. They stood there, then, for a few seconds, just looking at the floor.

“This is…kinda hard for me, okay? But I don’t think I misread the situation. I was smelling it since we met at the airport.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles gave Scott a scrutinizing look.

“Um, there was a certain smell. And I took your word for it when you said it was just nerves about the baggage claim. But _I_ think I was making you nervous.”

“Why would you make me nervous? You’re my best friend.”

“That’s probably why actually…”

“Well, what is it you were going to show me?”

“Hold on. Let me shut the door.” Scott scooted around Stiles and gently shut _and locked_ the door to his bedroom.

“Um…”

“Just safety precautions.”

Stiles was still giving him a bewildered look.

“Okay, this is what I wanted to show you.” Scott finally said, taking another deep breath before moving over to the bedside table. He opened one of the drawers and there, inside, were a handful of dildos (butt plugs?), of different shapes and sizes.

“You’re trying to tell me you do anal stuff with your girlfriends?” Stiles was suddenly _very_ uncomfortable.

“Er, sort of…These are…mostly for me?” Scott squeezed his eyes shut, obviously trying to avoid scrutiny.

“Oh.” Was all Stiles could manage to get out of his mouth. There was silence for a few seconds still.

“Other… _people_ can use them too. If _they_ want.” Scott said, his sentence obviously very pointed.

“You, uh, you think I-I…” Stiles stuttered but he found himself moving forward, toward the drawer, toward the smooth and colorful toys in it, “want to use these?” Suddenly, there was one in his hand.

“It’s an option.” Scott said, his voice soft and low, almost coquettish now.

“I…” Stiles trailed off, not even sure what he wanted to say, “I might like that.” He let his eyes flicker up to Scott’s face.

“Stiles,” Scott’s voice was even lower now, right in Stiles’ ear, “can I kiss you?”

“Mhm.” Stiles agreed, biting his lip for a second before Scott’s hand was grabbing the back of his head, fingers in his hair. There was heartbeat in between that and Scott pressing his mouth to Stiles’, instantly moving his lips. Stiles felt his tongue with his own tongue and kissed back eagerly, the warm wetness engulfing his mouth. Kissing was never very coordinated or neat but it was so enjoyable. When they pulled apart, Stiles already was missing that warm pressure against him.

“We can go as slow as you want.” Scott told him, taking the dildo from him and placing it on top of the dresser and retrieving some lube from the drawer to set next to it. Stiles nodded a little and wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth. He really wanted to kiss Scott some more. But he also wanted to be in Scott’s bed, so he took his shirt and pants off—his shoes had been shucked at the front door when they first go there—before lying back on the bed. Scott watched him do all of that and followed suit.

Stiles never thought he could find nudity quite as sexy as he did in that moment. Porn had really pushed him passed any potential ability to be aroused by a bare chest, but it was _Scott_ and somehow that was _so fantastic_ , he could feel himself getting excited without even being touched.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying—” Stiles tried but his voice was a little hoarse and Scott laughed lightly as he crawled into the bed next to Stiles with Stiles clearing his throat. “I hope you don’t mind me saying.” Stiles started again. “But you are _so hot_.” He couldn’t help it, his hands were running up and down Scott’s stomach and sides as Scott laughed at him.

“I definitely don’t mind.” He admitted, moving his hands up to Stiles’ neck and down his arms, back up his stomach and stopping at his nipples. He pinched at the lightly and Stiles startled.

“Holy shit.” He whispered. “Do that again.”

“Gladly.” Scott smirked and continued to work on Stiles’ nipples, dipping his head down to lick at them and then flicking around them gently.

“Holy shit.” Stiles said again.

“I know.” Scott whispered gently, breathing over Stile’s sensitive chest. Stiles was achingly hard now.

“Scott?” Stiles asked, his eyes were screwed shut.

“Yeah?” Scott perked his head up a little.

“Do you have a boner?” Stiles would have been embarrassed but honestly he had moved passed that now. Scott laughed at the question.

“Yeah.” He said, like it was obvious.

“Can I…?” Stiles trailed off.

“Yeah.” Scott breathed and Stiles hesitated only a moment before reaching over and putting his hand down Scott’s boxers. He knew what cocks felt like—he had one—but he was still surprised somehow. Maybe because it wasn’t his own? He wasn’t sure but it was magical when Scott let a low moan slip out of his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. It was just so incredible that Stiles was doing that to him. Scott didn’t wait; he lifted his hips just a little and pulled his boxers off, giving Stiles full access to whatever he wanted.

“Holy shit.” Stiles barely even noticed he’d said it this time. He stroked Scott a few more times and then worked up his courage. “Can I suck it?”

“Oh my god.” Scott said, not in an exasperated way but like he thought he would die from how hot that was. “You don’t even have to ask, Stiles. Just do it.”

Stiles was about to try and figure out what to do when Scott’s eyes flew open. “Wait.” He said. “Have you ever done it before?”

Stiles was reluctant but he admitted he never had.

“It’s okay.” Scott assured him, putting his hand on the back of Stiles’ head, sticking his fingers in the soft hair there. “It’s pretty… _intuitive_ , I guess. Just…don’t take more than you can handle and watch your teeth.”

Stiles nodded and dove in. It really wasn’t as difficult as he had expected. And it didn’t really taste weird. In fact, he found he kind of liked the feeling and the hard but soft flesh against his tongue. He was slow and gentle and Scott was keeping his sounds quite, mostly just heavy breathing. It was so hot; it was going right to his dick.

“Can I come in your mouth?” Scott asked, voice quiet but steady. At Stiles hesitation, he assured him. “It’s not that bad, I promise. You can rinse out in the sink afterwards if you want.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed and went back to work, Scott jerking himself off the rest of the way. With Scott’s breathing fast and heavy and his fist moving quickly, there was a burst of warm thick liquid at the back of his throat. It didn’t really taste much like anything and Stiles was fucking grateful. It was just weird, was all. He didn’t exactly run to the bathroom but he did _make haste_ , rinsing his mouth out after he swallowed.

“Stiles, that was so hot.” Scott told him, still breathing a little heavy. “Come kiss me.”

“Kiss you?” Stiles was surprised.

“Fuck yes.”

Stiles obliged, leaning over the bed to kiss Scott. Both of Scott’s hands immediately went into Stiles’ hair, mussing it irreparably. Though Stiles wasn’t the least bit worried about that with Scott’s tongue in his mouth. It was fucking erotic.

Finally, Scott pulled away. “Now it’s time to take care of you.” He sat up and reached for the dildo. It was thin and a shiny blue color. “Are you still up to try this?”

Stiles hesitated for a moment, considering that he’d never put anything in his ass before.

“I think so.” He conceded, anyway. Lots of lube, he told himself. It should be fine. Things stretch. He climbed over Scott and laid back on the bed as Scott uncapped the lube and put some on two of his fingers on his right hand. Carefully, he got into position in between Stiles’ spread legs.

“You’ll want to hike your legs up a bit. It gives a better angle.”

Stiles obliged and Scott didn’t waste time. He moved his fingers to Stiles’ hole and started circling, teasing as the muscles tightened and relaxed. It felt fucking incredible. Carefully, Scott breached him, a knuckle at a time, and dripping more lube onto his fingers as he moved in. It wasn’t too much, but it was nice, just enough to kind of enough to feel different. Scott had a very determined look on his face, like he was trying to find something, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Without warning, Scott found what he was looking for and Stiles could have sworn he went blind for half a second it felt so good.

“Holy _shit_.”

“Prostate. Magical little thing, isn’t it?”

“Clearly!” Stiles cried, his voice hoarse again.

Scott worked in a third finger and had a steady rhythm going for a few minutes.

“Oh my god. My arm is starting to hurt.” He said, stopping and pulling out. It made a weird sound.

“Aw man.” Stiles whined—just a little.

“That just means it’s time to use this baby.” Scott smirked, brandishing the blue dildo like it was a sword. “Think you’re ready?”

The more Stiles looked at it, the more he figured he was ready to take it. It would be a bit of a stretch but it was pretty small so it shouldn’t be too bad.

“Yeah. Give it to me, baby.” Stiles bit his lip in a way he hoped was sexy but Scott just laughed.

“Baby?” He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Stiles pushed at one of Scott’s shoulders. “And just put it in me already.”

Before he even moved it toward Stiles, Scott slicked it up with lube, rubbing over it like it was a real dick. When he saw Stiles’ questioning eyes he explained. “I don’t think you want me sticking cold plastic up your ass, do you?”

“Mmm-nope, you’re right about that.”

“That’s what I thought.” Scott smirked and pressed it to Stiles’ entrance. He was grateful that Scott had warmed it up first, and for how much lube was on it. It slipped in with a little bit of resistance, Scott controlling it with his left hand and a little less coordination than his right hand. But his right hand he used to jerk Stiles off. It was so much all at once and Stiles screwed his eyes shut. He had been hard for over a half an hour and he needed to come pretty badly.

“Not gonna last.” He warned Scott.

“Good.” Scott murmured in his ear. “Come on.” He said, speeding up his right hand a little more, about double the speed he was going with the dildo in his left hand. Every now and then it would hit his prostate and Scott’s slick thumb moving over his slit every other stroke was driving him to the edge quickly, the warm tightness building in his lower abdomen faster than he expected and then he was coming all over Scott’s hand, which kept moving as Stiles orgasm slowed and stopped. He removed the dildo slowly and Stiles shivered when it was all the way out.

“Holy shit.” Stiles breathed and Scott flopped over onto his back, breathing quickly himself. He put the dildo down on top of the table and pulled out some tissues from a different drawer. He wiped his hands off and cleaned Stiles up a little bit, tossing the tissue in his little trash can.

“Yeah.” Scott admitted, closing his eyes and moving into Stiles’ side.

“Merry Christmas to me.” Stiles said, quietly.

“Stiles, you’re Jewish.” Scott laughed.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get a break during Hanukkah to come home and have sex with you.”

Scott laughed again, clearly tired. “True.”

“So, Merry Christmas to me.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.” Scott conceded and kissed him lightly on the lips.


End file.
